Una gustosa extraña situación
by Fernandita Chiba Tsukino
Summary: One Shot...Salir a divertirme y conocer a un chico guapo para luego enterarme que era la persona que menos pensaba. (lemon)


_**Bueno bueno, esta historia salio a petición de un amigo, me dijo "y porque no haces otra historia sobre primos, pero que esta vez tenga sexo y mas sexo". Por lo que yo como soy una niña buena le hice caso.**_

_**también tuve la colaboración de una de mis amigas, mi amigasa: Yasna Mora o conocida también como Yasna tsukino de shields (ella hizo casi todo), le entregue la base de la historia y la trama, y ella metio sus audases manos y nos hizo un Darien ufff, no tengo que decir, yo quede plop con todo lo que lei xd**_

_**Espero que les guste y les advierto, es la primera vez que subo un lemon con mi nombre aun que ella hizo las escenas jajajaja**_

*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*. *.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*. **.*.*. *.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*. *.*.**.

El plan de una salida nocturna con mis amigas, al comienzo no fue una mala idea, lo único malo, que al final salí sola, hasta quizás me podría echar un buen polvo con algún tipo que me encuentre.

Me mire en el espejo con satisfacción, un vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo, llegando a medio muslo, mi cabello suelto y perfectamente ondeado, los labios rojos y mis ojos perfectamente delineados que hacían que mis ojos azules resaltaran, unos zapatos de tacón con plataforma negros…_perfecto_…dije para mí misma.

Tome las llaves de mi departamento y fui rumbo a mi bar favorito… "_infierno", _ comúnmente van universitarios a malgastar su dinero bebiendo o tirándolo a las mujeres que bailan en la barra.

La calle se encontraba repleta de gente, autos últimos modelos y sus bocinas dejando sordo a todo aquel que este en su camino.

Para llegar a mi destino solo quedaban cuatro cuadras, por alguna razón tenía una sensación extraña, pero no le di mayor importancia, cuando por fin pude entrar vi el lugar lleno, la barra hasta el tope, y la pista de baile llena, no podría meterme como para dar un buen meneo con algún chico guapo.

Me dirigí a la barra para pedir una margarita, los empujones y agarrones no pasaron desapercibidos, tampoco las miradas a mi trasero, cosa que me molesto un tanto.

Después de casi quince minutos gritando al barman para que me atendiera, obtuve como todo un trofeo, mi margarita, me gire y choque con un hombre de pecho firme, levante la vista y mis ojos se deleitaron ante la belleza del hombre delante de mí.

Alto de un metro ochenta por lo menos, ojos azules oscuros y cabello azabache, la combinación que siempre me ha atraído para un hombre.

Lo examine con la mirada y deduje que debajo de toda esa ropa informal, había un cuerpo bien formado, cuando volví mi vista a su cara, vi que hacía lo mismo que yo, pero su mirada estaba quieta en mis piernas. En mi mente a los segundos vino una imagen de mis piernas bien apretadas a sus caderas mientras me acorralaba a una muralla.

-Hola –dijo una voz masculina seductora, un poco alta para sobre pasar el ruido de la música.

-Hola –respondí con una sonrisa coqueta.

-¿Tu nombre? –pregunto mientras me guiaba a una de las esquinas del bar.

-Serena y ¿el tuyo? –dije sonriendo alzando una de mis perfectas cejas.

-Darién –respondió, me fije mi vista en sus labios, deliciosos labios, que en estos momentos tenía unas ganas salvajes por besar.

-¿Bailas? –pregunto extendiendo su mano para que lo siguiera.

-Claro –sonreí de medio lado mientras lo seguía como siempre he dicho…_veré como bailas, te diré como follas_.

Fuimos cerca del centro de la pista, comenzamos a bailar, en un momento dado me gire y tomo mi cintura para llevarla con la suya comenzamos a mover las caderas, la sensualidad de sus movimientos eran lentos y excitantes.

Sus manos bajaron lentamente a mis muslos y los delineo deliciosamente con su mano, sonreí, una de sus manos subía a mi pecho, agarro uno de mis pechos, el morbo era increíble, que nos tomaran atención, y nos vieran en el acto, su mano cerca de mi intimidad me saco de mi divagues.

-Vamos a mi departamento –susurro en mi oído con voz ronca.

-Sácame de una vez –dije un jadeo, me soltó y giro, tomo mi mano y me llevo a fuera, mire el espectacular auto rojo, último modelo.

_Precioso…._

Me llevo y abrió la puerta del co-piloto, entre y cerró la puerta, dio la vuelta y subió al auto me miro mordiendo su labio, encendió el auto, acelero y en un momento ya estábamos andando, no sé a qué velocidad iba pero no me interesaba, contra mas rápido mejor.

Diez minutos después estábamos fuera, al parecer, de su edificio, el cual era un lujoso edifico, por lo menos de veinte y cinco pisos, era de vidrio completo, y muy sofisticado, bajo y abrió mi puerta, ofreció su mano, la tome gustosa, nada más bajar me apego a su cuerpo y cerró la puerta a mis espaldas.

-¿Entremos? –pregunto coqueto mientras me daba una sonrisa.

-Eso no se pregunta – respondí igual de coqueta, me tomo de la mano y entramos casi corriendo, las puertas del ascensor abrieron, y nos adentramos en él, el trayecto se nos hizo eterno.

Se abrieron las puertas en un gran departamento, me tomo de la cintura, y beso mis labios con necesidad, delineo mi boca con su lengua, dando un deliciosos tirón en mi parte más sensible, entre abrí mi boca invitándolo a entrar, su lengua recorrió toda mi boca y jugo con la mía, sus manos bajaron rápidamente a mi falda acariciando deliciosamente mi trasero.

Me guio lentamente por el departamento, hasta que chocamos con uno de los sillones y caímos tumbados, Darién encima de mi cuerpo aun con sus manos en mi trasero, subió lentamente mi falda mientras mis manos desabotonaban su camisa.

-Que buen trasero –susurro en mis labios.

-Buen pecho –susurre de vuelta.

Sus manos recorrieron mi trasero hasta llegar a mi intimidad, al tocar mi centro solté un vergonzoso jadeo, pero no me importo, acaricie su miembro y soltó un jadeo al igual que yo, solté su pantalón y quite su bóxer mientras acariciaba su miembro, el quito mi braga y comenzó a estimular mi centro.

Nuestros jadeos se escuchaban por toda la habitación.

-Hazlo –jadeo cegada por la pasión.

-Como ordenes –sonrió de lado y se acomodó entre mis piernas, entro lentamente en mí, mientras el soltó un gruñido, yo solté un largo gemido.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, quito por completo mi vestido y saco mi bracier, nos sentamos, mientras el chupaba mis pezones, yo cabalgaba encima de él, sus manos fuertes apretaban mas mis maderas en cada movimiento que hacíamos.

Comenzamos a movernos más rápido, me agarre fuertemente de sus hombro, mientras el agarraba mi cadera, jadeamos y gemíamos fuertemente, mordió uno de mi pezones y deje soltar un fuerte grito.

Sentí su miembro palpitar, esto me llevo al clímax me derrumbe encima, mientras él se corría dentro de mi cuerpo, apoyada en su bien formado pecho, lo acaricie lentamente controlando nuestras respiraciones.

-Eres increíble –dijo en un susurro mientras acariciaba mi espalda formando una pequeña media luna.

-Lo mismo digo –susurre con una sonrisa en mis labios, sentí como sonreía, no sé cómo es que puedo sentir esto, es como si lo conociera.

-Vamos a mi dormitorio –dijo con un tono lascivo.

-Como desee el señor –lo mire sonriente mientras plantaba un beso en sus labios, envolví mis piernas en su cintura y Darién tomaba mi trasero, lo sujetaba con fuerza y nos dirigía a la habitación.

*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*. *.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*

Mi espalda pegada al colchón y mis manos agarradas a las sabanas, sus caderas con un vaivén increíble, envestidas fuertes y rápidas, me llevaba más y más a la sima, el placer abrazador, pero cuando estaba a punto de tener el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, se detuvo y salió de mi cuerpo.

-¡NO! –gimotee por no poder llegar a mi punto y regalándole un puchero.

-Tranquila preciosa, tenemos toda la noche –dijo mientras me giraba y me dejaba en cuatro sobre la cama, su nariz paso por mi intimidad, mientras aspiraba – hueles deliciosa.

-Ah –jadee mientras su boca comenzaba a dar besos en mi intimidad, me sentía tan expuesta, pero solo deseaba tener más.

Abrió con cuidado mis labios y comenzó a torturarme con su experta lengua, comencé a jadear y gemir con fuerza, sentí la ya conocida presión en mi vientre creando un remolino de placer, siguió torturando, mientras metía uno de sus dedos y lo movía rítmicamente en mi interior.

-n…no… pares, por…favor – jadee cuando sentía cada vez y más cerca mi liberación.

Sentí su sonrisa mientras comenzaba a mover su lengua y dedo, más fuerte, mientras daba pequeños gritos.

Cuando sentí que succiono mi centro fue todo para mí, me corrí fuertemente mientras me dejaba caer en la cama.

Mi trasero quedo en el aire, sentí como él se acomodaba entre mis piernas y entraba lentamente, soltó un gruñido y volví a jadear, agarro fuertemente mis caderas y nos comenzamos a mover violentamente, la cama rechinaba fuertemente.

Apreté las sabanas con fuerza mientras el enterraba sus dedos en mis caderas.

Comenzó con movimientos más intensos, mientras el torbellino en mi vientre amenazaba con explorar, sentí como su miembro palpitaba en mi interior.

-Oh si, cariño –gimió cuando encontró su liberación, y yo me corrí gritando su nombre en lo alto.

Sentí su brazo apretando mi cintura, mientras permanecíamos en la cama abrazados, lentamente fui presa del sueño y me dormí profundamente.

*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*. *.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*

-Despierta dormilona –dijo una voz lejana mientras sentía una caricia en mi espalda –bañémonos para que valla a dejarte a tu casa – desperté y me encontré con esos ojos azules, tan cautivadores como anoche.

-Buenos días –dije sonriendo mientras me sentaba en la cama

-¿Un baño juntos antes de que te valla a dejar a tu casa? –pregunto seductor mientras sonreía de lado.

-Porque no –sonreí de vuelta igual de coqueta.

Nos dimos un profundo beso antes de encaminarnos a tomar ese preciado baño.

*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*. *.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*

-Oh dios, Darién sigue - gemí mientras su mano estaba en mi sexo acariciándolo sin compasión, y su otra mano afirmaba mi mano, sus labios besando mi espalda y el agua corriendo sobre nuestros cuerpos.

-Me atraes tanto Serena –dijo contra mi piel, sonreí mientras sentía como seguía acariciando mi centro.

En un momento me giro y me sentó sobre su erección, me restregó contra ella mientras Darién soltaba un sonoro suspiro.

-Oh, Sere –dijo mientras me acomodaba y entraba lentamente en mi, gemí fuertemente mientras el gruñía, comenzamos a movernos lentamente con los ojos cerrados cabalgue sobre él.

-Abre tus ojos, quiero verte –dijo con los dientes apretados, abrí mis ojos sabiendo lo oscuro que estaban por le deseo que me proporcionaba este hombre.

Comencé a cabalgar más rápido mientras la lamia mis pezones, seguimos con el rito fuerte hasta que llegamos juntos a nuestro clímax.

Nos enjabonamos mutuamente y luego de vestirnos me dejo en casa, me dio su número de teléfono, y dijo que podría ir a su departamento cuando quiera.

*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*. *.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*

Entre y sonreí satisfecha, mis amigas estaban en los sillones viendo la televisión, Mina y Rei se levantaron y me olfatearon, puse los ojos en blanco.

-¡Maldita zorra, vienes echa un polvo! – dijo Rei tomándome de los hombros.

-Vamos que no es para tanto –dijo conciliadora Amy, sonrojada.

-¿Con quién? ¿Con el guapetón que te vino a dejar? –pregunto Mina moviendo sus perfectos cejas sugestivamente.

-Sí, folla como nadie, se llama Darién, y me dijo que podría ir a su departamento cuando quiera, y lo más importante, me dio su número de celular –comenzamos a gritar con Mina mientras, Lita, que seguía pegada a la tv, Amy a su libro y Rei mirándonos, movían la cabeza en forma de negación.

-Bueno, zorra con suerte, recuerda que esta tarde tiene reunión familiar –dijo Rei jodiendo el momento.

-Por qué siempre tienes que joderme –dije molesta mientras corría a mi habitación y me colocaba bien, pues Haruka, un amigo me vendría a buscar para ir.

-Haruka vendrá a buscarme así que no creo demorarme en llegar –dije desde mi cuarto.

-quien como tu –comento Rei entre dientes -tienes a Haruka a tu merced, porque no te quedas con él y ¿ya?, tiene un culo como para morirse, ¿no crees? –dijo mirándome desde la puerta mi amiga pelinegra.

-Sí, y también folla muy bien, pero, no, y Darién me dio su número y permiso para irrumpir en su morada, no me pienso perder esta oportunidad – sonreí satisfecha al verme.

Un pantalón pitillo negro, una blusa negra con pequeño bléiser plomo, que hacía notar mis curvas.

-Bueno, señorita suertuda, creo que Haruka ya está fuera –dijo Mina mientras apuntaba a la salida.

-Ok no es necesario que me eches –dije divertida, hasta que vi a Haruka, con una camisa blanca con dos botones abiertos, una chaqueta café, y unos pantalones medio apitillados, que colgaban de sus caderas.

-Serena –dijo mientras me abrazaba – te ves hermosa –dijo en mi oído en un susurro sensual.

-Haruka –devolví –y lo mismo digo –mordí deliberadamente mi labio, mientras vi como sus ojos azules se oscurecían.

-¿Vamos? -dijo mientras me habría la puerta.

-Si –respondí mientras salía y me dirigía a su auto y entraba en ese maravilloso auto descapotable amarillo.

*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*. *.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*

Rápidamente llegamos a casa de mis tíos, ahí estarían mis padres, y nos presentarían a unos primos lejanos, pues no nos conocíamos, sé que uno de ellos vivía en esta ciudad, quizás alguna vez me cruce con él, pero qué más da.

Al entrar, salude a todos mientras que presentaba a Haruka como un amigo.

Comimos unos aperitivos mientras iba conociendo a mis primas y primos, una fue Michiru, que se engancho enseguida de Haruka, bien, creo que no mas sexo en su departamento hasta el momento.

Setsuna y hotaru, hermanas, Seiya, yaten, y Taiki, los trillizos me lleven muy bien con Seiya, aunque a Haruka no le agrado para nada.

Luego de un tiempo, de estar hablando con Seiya fuera de la casa, nos dijeron que entráramos que había llegado nuestro último primo que vivía aquí.

Cuando entre, me encontré con la mirada del… ¡Darién!, estaba más que hermoso, unos pantalones negros que colgaban de su cintura, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra con franjas blancas.

-Bueno, Serena, Seiya -dijo mi mamá mientras nos guiaba enfrente de Darién, nos miramos sonrientes, con lasciva sonrisa me miro el trasero – él es…Su primo Darién.

¿Qué? Estas bromeando, Darién no puede ser mi primo, por dios….ME FOLLE A MI PRIMO.

Nos miramos con pánico, mientras nos dábamos las manos.

-Hola –dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Hola –dije de vuelta sonriendo, falsamente.

-¿Podríamos hablar en privado? –pregunto mirando incomodo a Seiya.

-Sí claro, Seiya si nos puedes dejar un momento –dije mirando a Seiya.

-Si bombón, pero luego vamos a seguir hablando –me guiño el ojo y se fue.

Entramos a uno de los estudios de la casa de mis tíos.

-¿Sabes lo que hemos echo? –dijo exaltado.

-Si lo sé, estoy consciente, pero no sabíamos que éramos primos –dije igual o peor que él.

-Dios – dijo pero luego se puso serio y sonrió – pero, me gusto acostarme contigo.

Jadee levemente –a mi igual pero no podemos de nuevo –dije seriamente.

-¿Por qué no? –pregunto viéndome con los ojos muy abiertos -No pasa nada malo, no somos hermanos o algo tan cercano –dijo juguetón, mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me acorralaba contra el escritorio, besando mi cuello y acariciando mi trasero.

-Darién –jadee – no – dije mientras intentaba quitármelo pero una parte de mi me detuvo, me di la vuelta, para besarlo con toda el deseo que me nació con tenerlo cerca.

Estrenamos el escritorio de mi tío, salimos arreglados y sonrientes, conversamos de lo más natural, mientras me iba con Haruka me despedí de él y antes me dijo en el oído.

-Te espero esta noche en mi departamento –beso mi mejilla y me dejo ir con Haruka.

-Nos vemos –sonreí mientras me alejaba de él.

Esta noche será muy larga, sabiendo que Darien era un dios en la cama, y además que era mi primo, que mejor que seguir probando de algo que se te vuelve adictivo y prohibido a la vez.

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado este humilde one shot (termine con hemorragia nasal)**

**es el primero que hago y espero q no sea el ultimo**

**nos vemos prontito con las demas adaptaciones de los libros**

**besos besos**

**Fer**


End file.
